A Love Triangle
by Bethica
Summary: Ebony ends up having Ram's child, so how she and Jay has to deal with it, also will Ram will have feelings for Ebony and his unborn child


A Love Triangle  
  
Disclaimer: The Tribe belongs to Cloud 9 and WAM channel. I own nothing I write fanfics for a living.  
  
Ebony Palace:  
  
Ebony is sleeping on her bed, she is dreaming about marrying Ram for power, also she is in love with Jay, she doesn't know which guy to fall in love with. Ebony wakes up with confusion, right Ebony is secretly dating Ram but no one knows about Ebony& Ram. Ebony sits up on her bed, she is not feeling to well.  
  
Techno Headquarters:  
  
Ebony knocks on Ram's door. Siva opens the door, Siva gives Ebony a mean stare. Ebony sees Ram playing with his gadgets. "Ram?" Ram stops what he is doing, he move the toys aside and put his hands on the table, with his hands clutching each other, while his hands." Ram looks at Ebony and smiles.  
  
"Yes Ebony?"  
  
Siva and Java is getting suspicious what Ebony and Ram are planning. Ram looks at the two, he waves his hands at Siva and Java telling them to leave, this is a personal matter. Ebony took a big breathe then she looks at Ram. "I need to tell you something." Ram pulls out some candy and junk food he has hidden in his drawer. He begin to munch down on the candy. Ebony covers her mouth and ran into Ram's private bathroom. She begin to throw up.  
  
"What?" Ram looks at his food and nods then starts to eat his candy. Jay knocks on Ram's door. "Come in" Jay and Ved walks into Ram's room.  
  
"Where's Ebony?"  
  
Ram points to Jay that she is in the bathroom. Jay is really concerned about Ebony, because Jay knows every detail about Ram. Ebony walks out of the bathroom and runs out Ram's room. Jay and Ved follows Ebony. Jay catches up to Ebony and grabs her arm.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, I need to go"  
  
Jay goes up to Ebony's face and drawn Ebony closer to him. Ebony is trying to push Jay from her, she has no strength or power at the moment. Tears were coming out of Ebony's eyes.  
  
"Is Ram hurting you?"  
  
Tears begin to come out of Ebony's eyes. She is afraid to tell Jay that she is 7-month pregnant to Ram's child. She figures that Jay will get really upset and his heart will get heart-broken. Jay stormed off and went to Ram's room and begin to strangle Ram. Jay begin to scream in Ram's face. Ebony looks at Ved. "Ebony are you hiding something from Jay and Ram?" Ebony nods. "Are you dating someone else?" Ebony shakes her head. She ran into Ram's room. Ved follows and he sees that Jay is killing Ram. Ved throws Jay off of Ram. Ved lift Ram off the floor. Jay is still steamed up. Jay looks at Ved seriously.  
  
"Ved, he is hurting Ebony"  
  
"Huh? I'm not hurting Ebony," said Ram with confused. "She went to tell me something and she ran into the bathroom."  
  
"Jay, Ram is not hurting me, no one is," said Ebony outside of the room, with the door open.  
  
"Then what is it? Your love with Ram or another man?"  
  
Ebony walks into the room, tears were coming out her eyes. She has to tell Jay and Ram what's going on with her. She didn't know exactly to put the words in a sentence. She closed her eyes tightly then she opens it. "I'm, pregnant with Ram" Ebony looks away, she broke Jay's heart.  
  
Ram looks at Ebony then at Jay. Ram didn't know what to say. "Ebony does that mean I'm going to be a daddy in like 2 months?" Ebony nods. Ram looks around. Jay goes up to Ebony. Ram thinks for a moment. "WHAT!!!!!" Ram then faints.  
  
Jay is quiet for a moment, he was so stunned, HIS girlfriend cheated him and went to Ram, how could she, everyone was right, never trust Ebony because she is just EBONY a lying piece of crap. "How, how did that happen? So you decided to sleep with Ram, and then get 50% of his power?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know how it happened the first place"  
  
Jay ignores Ebony and storms out of Ram's room, he is sooo mad he punched a wall with his fist causing his knuckles to bleed. Jay doesn't feel any pain because he is so furious. Siva and Java cames into Ram's room, they lift the wheel chair up and Ram finally woken up. Ebony collapse on the ground crying, she knows that she can't give up her child, how can she raise a child with RAM? Ram is not a daddy type, he is a fruitcake that sits on his butt playing video games. Java goes up to Ebony, she helps Ebony get back on her feet, Ebony sits down on the couch. Java begins to hugs Ebony, this is the first time in a while before the virus started Java and Siva have feelings for Ebony.  
  
"Ram, your going to be a daddy," said Siva  
  
"Yeah don't remind me"  
  
"Ram! She needs all of your strength to help her," said Java  
  
"Oh my head!" Ram puts his hands in his head and rubbed his face. "Interesting"  
  
"What?" said Siva  
  
"Ebony will be my future wife and I will be the king of this city, perfect, they will obey me!" Ram begin to laugh evilly. Siva and Java smiles evilly too.  
  
Outside of Techno HQ:  
  
Jay walks outside of the Techno HQ. He begin to talk to himself. "Why? Why she didn't tell me?" Jay is so furious. He doesn't know what to do, the girl he lost went to Ram. Jay sees Lex and Deputy Dee. Ved allows Dee and Lex to come to the entrance. Lex goes up to Jay's face. "Where's Ebony?"  
  
"Why?" Jay is trying not to listen to Lex and Dee, he wants to be alone.  
  
"Because we need her," said Lex. "She needs to stop this riot between the Demon Dogs and the rest of the tribes."  
  
"Sorry she unavailable, she is with Ram"  
  
"Get her now, I don't care about the fruitcake Ram, people are dying." Lex grabs Jay by the collar and pushed him. "Ellie, Mouse, and Chloe are going to die!" Ved froze for a moment.  
  
"Jay, I'm going to save Chloe," said Ved. He took off and went to the mall to search for Chloe.  
  
"If you want to know so much about Ebony, she is having Ram's child, with an ignorant disgusting creep!"  
  
"No wonder, she was acting strange, she was always resting, and eating healthy food, plus she was PMSing, I should of known, I knew her since the Locos she could of told me," said Lex  
  
Siva runs out of the Techno HQ. She goes up to Jay's face. "Jay I think I know what happened a night club."  
  
"What? I'm not interested" Jay brushes passed Siva and begin to walk away from Siva. Siva stops in front of Jay, holding his shoulder's so he won't go anywhere. "I said I don't want to hear it"  
  
"Ebony was at this brand new spankin night club. She was having a beer, so then Ram decides to show up and sat next to Ebony, I was there watching Ebony suspiciously. Plus Ram wasn't interested with Ebony because she is just EBONY, Ebony is still in love with you," said Siva  
  
Lex begin to remembers that he saw someone putting something in both Ram's and Ebony's drinks. Lex recognizes the face of this somewhat stalker. "Oh, oh." Lex continues to remember. It was Zoot! But why? Lex interrupts Siva and Jay conversation.  
  
"I was there at the club too, I think Zoot/Martin spiked both Ebony's and Ram's drink."  
  
"For what? You're famous ZOOT! Is dead!" said Siva  
  
"For power, he probably thinks Ebony and Ram get closer and they have a child, they will have the biggest power, think we got EBONY and RAM, plus he thinks that Ebony and Ram can control people's lives"  
  
"Zoot and Ebony go really way back, they were both rulers for the Locos, after the adults died, Ebony hated him, he tortured Ebony, the reason stick with Zoot because of his power," said Dee  
  
"That's good, were finding ourselves a Zoot! Then we are going to kill him, if he dead or alive by now," said Jay 


End file.
